


General Watson

by Mojoslip



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Light Angst, M/M, Military John Watson, Military Kink, Sherlock Has a Military Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojoslip/pseuds/Mojoslip
Summary: Sherlock, John, Greg and Sally need to get into a military base and Mycroft’s ID just isn’t going to cut it. Luckily John has an ace up his sleeve.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	General Watson

"Remind me why we're trying to break into an army base", Sally huffed. She was sitting in a Range Rover beside Lestrade in the back with John and Sherlock up front. Sherlock was driving.

"We're not breaking into an army base, I have ID", Sherlock said with a matter of fact. "How do you have ID to a military site?", Sally asked.

"Well it's my brother's-"

"Sherlock!", Greg shouted.

"What!? It worked last time at Baskerville. It'll be fine".

"This place has higher security than Baskerville", Greg whined.

"Which is why I've brought you along".

"What makes you think Greg will be an asset to help you?", Sally asked.

"Well he's the DI that's got to count for something right?""Sherlock yeah I'm the DI but that doesn't mean I'm all seeing and powerful. If we get caught with Mycroft's ID then what makes you think I'll be able to help you? Mycroft has more power than me".

"God if I knew you were gonna whinge so much I wouldn't have brought you along", Sherlock sighed.

"You didn't invite me I got forced along".

"So we are in fact breaking into an army base? We didn't get any invitation?", Sally said now realising the seriousness of the situation.

"Not really breaking in if we have ID", Sherlock said.

"Your brother's ID".

"Who is essentially the British Government".

"But you're not him. We will get in trouble".

"Sherlock what will happen if we get caught here and don't lie to me. Will Mycroft be able to get us out of it?", John turned to look at Sherlock who was looking straight ahead of the road."We will all go to federal prison. Mycroft might be able to get me out of it, I doubt the rest of you. We won't get caught though", Sherlock said seriously.

"Federal prison? Who've got to be kidding me!?", Sally exclaimed.

"It won't happen. Didn't happen at Baskerville".

"This isn't Baskerville", Greg shot.

"Right stop arguing please", John commanded. Everyone shut up for a second.

"We're here now follow my lead", Sherlock said as he stated pulling up to the gates. "Wait no. Follow my lead. Don't show them Mycroft's ID", John quickly said.

"What? How do you propose we get in then John? Do you want us to actually break in?", Sherlock scoffed.

"No just follow my lead and don't question me. I've got this".

"What are you going to do?", Greg asked.

"I said no questions", John said curtly.

"At least tell us some of your master plan", Sally said sarcastically. "I'm going to get us in, legally", he said and before anyone could reply they arrived at the gates. A military man came to the window to Sherlock. "Hello Sir what are you here for?".

"We're here to search the barracks".The man nodded and the gates opened so Sherlock drove through."Why didn't they ask for a name?", Sally asked.

"I actually don't know", Sherlock said.

"They question you once you're inside so if you're not who you say you are they can eliminate you in here rather over there", John gestured behind them.

"Eliminate meaning...get killed..?", Sally asked slowly.

"Yep".

"And you know this because..?", Greg asked.

"I've infiltrated and visited several bases like this now shut up and follow my lead". Before Sherlock could question him John jumped out of the truck. The four of them stood in front of an armed military man.  
"On which business are here upon?", he asked cooly.

John retrieved a card from his pocket, "General Watson, Corporal. Here on business with Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Sergeant Sally Donovan and Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade". He flashed the card and then saluted the man who saluted back. John could see the three of them hiding their confused looks in his peripheral, he inwardly smirked.

"General Watson, Sir. With no due disrespect is it really you, I heard you got invalided home", the man said.

"I did corporal, I now work with Mr. Sherlock Homes", he gestured to Sherlock.

"Sorry General, you're John Watson. I read your blog. I don't know how I didn't see the connection. I'm a fan of your work sir and of course the stories of your time during war".

"Thank you Corporal but if we could get going we have important business".

"Of course, General. Sorry it's just an honour and shock to meet you. What is it that you need?"

"We need to search the barracks", he ordered. The man nodded and walked off leading them in. Before anyone could get a word in John whispered through gritted teeth, "Not a word". They all nodded and followed through the building. 

As they walked through officers were whispering is that general Watson? general Watson is here. what's he doing here? he doesn't look as scary as he sounds.

"You're popular", Sherlock whispered and John smirked.

Just before they got to the room they needed another army man stopped them in their tracks."Corporal who are these people? I don't remember there being a scheduled visit", the man spat.

"Penwidge, Sir. This is General Watson", he gestured to John who saluted at him."General Watson". Penwidge saluted back out of habit not because he wanted to."I heard General Watson was here so I had to check it out for myself. You're not General Watson", he said smugly.John pulled out his card again and showed it to Penwidge. Penwidge snatched it and looked from the card to John several times then he looked at Sherlock and smirked."Dr. Watson I read your blog. You work with Sherlock Holmes. I must say this is a good trick. Pretending to be General Watson because you have the same surname. Very smart I must say", he coolly gave back the card with his two fingers.

"Sir..", the other man began.

"General Watson died during the suicide mission in Kazakhstan, he managed to save 29 people before bombs got dropped on him. How could you even pretend to be General Watson, The General Watson no less. The man is a legend, don't disrespect him. Look at you in your cream jumper", he scoffed.

John straightened up and for a short man he looked terrifying in that moment."Major Penwidge is it? I am General Watson, The General Watson as you so eloquently put it. You're correct I did supposedly die during that mission. I did in fact save 29 people and I ordered the enemy to drop the bombs on me so I understand why you and many others believe I had died. After that mission I was instructed to go on another tour elsewhere, the whereabouts of myself were not important to people like you, people beneath me Major. I'm sure you've heard of the ghost incident in Ukraine don't make me threaten you because you know I can legally do what I want. So now Major, Penwidge allow my colleagues to search the barracks. You know I have the clearance to do so, you know who I am. I am General fucking Watson. That's an order or I'll speak with your superior. Oh wait I am your superior.", John bellowed full of rage.

Penwidge was visibly shocked and embarrassed. "I- um"."Major I said that's an order", he commanded. The man still didn't move then the faint smell of pee floated around the hallway. He glanced down to the mans crotch where there was a wet spot. John could hear the people beside him stifling laughs he was trying to not laugh too. The Major looked down at his trousers and cleared his throat. "Corporal allow General Watson to search the barracks with him colleagues. Run their prints on their way out". He saluted to the corporal and made a break for it.

John turned around, "Major", he bellowed and that was all he needed for the man to stop in his tracks and breakdown."Yes, General Watson", he whimpered.

"I believe you owe me an apology".

"I-um I do. I do apologise that is. I'm sorry for um disrespecting you General. Please do as you wish, you don't need my permission of course. I'm sorry", Penwidge stammered with his hands in front of his crotch but the damage had been done. Officers had been walking by and saw the wet spot.

"Very well, Penwidge. Now I believe you need to clean yourself up, it appears you've pissed your pants", John said in all seriousness. "You're dismissed".

With that Penwidge scurried off whilst everyone in the vicinity tried to not laugh at him. John wanted to laugh but he was General Watson right now so he didn't.He turned around in a parade rest, "Corporal if you could allow my colleagues and I to search the barracks now"."Of course General please go ahead".

John turned to look at his friends who were all staring at him, he sighed. "Go ahead", he commanded. They all cleared their throats and went inside. Sherlock wanted to say so many things but he decided the case was important right now not his growing erection - damn his military kink. His partner was a general and his dick thought that was brilliant. He distracted himself with the case and started looking around.Sally and Greg went off to a different area whilst John stood with the Corporal.

"Did you know John was a general?", Sally whispered to Greg."No I thought he was just an army doctor and a captain. I don't even think Sherlock knew", he whispered back.

"I can't believe he made him piss himself", Sally giggled.

"Keep your voice down you idiot", he scolded but then broke out into a grin, "I know right. John kinda scared me too..who knew such a little man could be so frightening", he murmured wistfully as they looked through shelves.

"I wonder why he never told us", Sally said.

"Probably some scary shit or something. The man called him The General Watson - a legend. John must be some crazy guy".

"I've never heard of General Watson"

"Neither have I but we're just the police he's military. It seems he's well known there."

"Yeah did you see the way everyone was whispering about him", she giggled.

"Yeah just like how you're whispering about me now", John said in a loud voice. Sally dropped the file she was holding, "Oh I'm sorry, General", she cleared her throat."Jesus Sally I didn't mean to scare you. Here let me help you", he picked he files up and passed them to her. "Please just call me John, I didn't mean to scare you I'm sorry".

"How could she not be scared you were terrifying back there", Greg gasped.

"Was I really?", John grinned.

"John come look at this", Sherlock called from the other side of the room. John sighed and walked over to Sherlock into his personal space over the table."No questions until we leave", John whispered leaning into Sherlock."I'd like to leave now as I have a huge erection. I need you to fuck me so badly, General", he said just as quietly. John chuckled a low rumble, "Is that so, soldier? You'll just have to finish up here as quick as possible and survive the car ride. Can you do that?".

"Yes, sir. I can do that", he said nervously looking at the paper on the table."Good", John whispered and walked away not before subtly groping Sherlock's ass. Sherlock stifled a groan and quickly got everything he needed in a few minutes. Just in time Greg came over, "Donovan and I are done, are you?"

"Yeah all done", he said. 

"John we're done".

"Excellent", he called from standing beside the Corporal. "Corporal we are all done here".

"I'll take you to run your prints now, General".

"Very well", he said to the Corp. 

"Come along guys", he called to his friends and they followed. He hung back to walk with Sherlock and leant into him and quietly whispered, "Be a good boy and I'll wear my fatigues, dog tags and nothing else". Sherlock whimpered. John smirked and hummed in agreement he looked ahead as they finished their walk to the security room.

The room was filled with several monitors on desks and a big monitor on the wall that would project whatever the smaller monitor had on it. Currently it was locked and a man was sitting behind the desk, he stood up to greet the arrivals. He looked up and his eyes locked with John."Watson", he said in disbelief the words trailing from his tongue. "I thought they...thought they were lying".

"Lopez", John returned. The men stood staring at one another ignoring the fact there were there people in the room."It really is you. You're alive - Kazakhstan", he gulped knowing he didn't need to explain his not a question further.

"When I told you to run I survived and got sent on another tour. Superiors didn't think it was relevant enough to tell you guys", he walked closer to him leaving the others behind him.

"But the bombs. We saw the fucking bombs and knew you were done for", he gasped.

"Well I- er I survived I suppose. I asked them to drop the bombs so they wasted them.", John shrugged.

"And you wondered why we called you Mad Doc Watson, oh come here Johnny", he said voice filled with emotion. The men embraced and Lopez sobbed on Watson's shoulder. He pulled away embarrassed, "Ah I'm sorry Johnny", he sniffled.

"Not a problem", John smiled. Lopez looked over to the other people with him and stopped in his tracks when his eyes met Sherlock's."What're you doing with a detective? That's the famous Sherlock Holmes...usually he has his doctor with him...", he trailed when he realised John was smiling at him."Oh fuck off Johnny. Dr. John Watson. I read your fucking blog for fuck sake", he chuckled in disbelief. John joined in on the laughter when he calmed down he introduced him. "Yeah so this is my partner Sherlock Holmes".

"I fucking know that. God how didn't I realise before. It was so obvious", he smiled. "Right let's run your prints".He gestured them all over to his computer and they lined up. Sherlock was first.

"Just press your thumb on their Mr. Holmes". 

The file appeared on screen.

Name: William Sherlock Scott Holmes  
Age: 42  
Occupation: "Consulting Detective"  
Security Clearance: Level 6 Active.

"How do you have higher clearance than me?", Greg scoffed.  
"Your first name is William?", Sally laughed.

"Shut up both of you", Sherlock sneered and moved out of the way. Sally was next, Sherlock stood beside John. John lightly squeezed his arm, "I like your name, William". Sherlock looked down at him, his eyes soft. "You do?",he said quietly.

"I do. A handsome name for a handsome man", he gave him a peck on the cheek and looked at the screen not before noticing the flush on Sherlock's cheeks. It was Greg's turn now.

"Sally I didn't catch your clearance, what is it?", John said.

"Level 4, am I gonna get in trouble?"

"Nah I was just curious. My clearance will cover all of you anyways, the scan is just a customary security check", John smiled at her reassuringly.

"How will your clearance cover us?", Sherlock asked."Mmm you'll see".

"Your turn, John", Greg said. John placed his thumb down and his file appeared.

Name: John Hamish Watson  
Age: 45  
Occupation: GP and "Consulting Detective"  
Military Status: General Watson  
Security Clearance: Highest clearance everywhere at all times, Active. (Including guests)

"What the fuck, John? Highest clearance at all times?", Greg said in awe.

"I don't even think Mycroft's clearance is that high", Sherlock said.

"Speaking of Mycroft I bet he'll be calling me any second", John sighed.

"He's gonna be so mad that he doesn't have your real file", Sherlock grinned.

"Whose Mycroft?", Lopez asked.

"My brother, essentially the British government. Mycroft Holmes".

"Wait, Mycroft Holmes? As in MH?", Lopez said, eyebrows reaching his hairline."MH is gonna call you John?", he asked very nervously.

"Yep", John said popping the 'p'.

"Explain", Lopez said not able to conjure any other words.

"Sherlock Holmes is my partner in every way that word can be conceived. His brother is Mycroft Holmes. I met Sherlock when I got invalided home through a mutual friend. I met MH and he didn't recognise me because my files had been blacked out anyways. Didn't see why I needed to tell him. I didnt know it was him until Sherlock told me his name.", John shrugged.

"You worked with Mycroft but he doesn't know?", Greg said.

"Yeah", John replied toying with his phone.

"Oh god this is good! When he phones please put it on loudspeaker", Sherlock grinned. John rolled his eyes.

"Everyone was afraid of MH but John wasn't I'm pretty sure MH was afraid of him. The way you spoke on the phone with him was hilarious", Lopez chuckled.

"I'm assuming Mycroft was the superior so why didn't John get fired for misconduct", Sally asked.

"Misconduct? Psssh. He's General fucking Watson", he said as if that explained anything. They looked at them blankly and he just chuckled at them. "God they don't know anything do they Johnny?".

"Nah nothing at all", John smirked wondering when the call was going to come through.

"I'll have to take you to the pub and tell you guys about the crazy shit Johnny got up to because I know he'll just downplay it". John playfully shoved Lopez in his chair then his phone started ringing."Loudspeaker John!", Sherlock pleaded. 

John cleared his throat, answered the call and put it on loudspeaker. There was silence.

"Hello MH", John said sinisterly.

"John- I-John I mean General. I can't call you John can I? No. General Watson, hello", Mycroft stammered.

"Hello MH, I must say I was expecting your call sooner".Sherlock had his fist in his mouth to stop him from laughing and everyone else was snickering except for Lopez who was shocked to hear MH on the other end.

"I apologise General. When we got the alert about you being at the base it was a shock then er an even bigger shock to um find out that I um already knew him. Obviously I knew you and Sherlock were going I just assumed he would use my ID"

"You were always slow weren't you? Always making excuses", John said coldly. Greg looked to Sally to check if he wasn't the only one scared of the man in front of them.

"Yes", Mycroft said quietly.

"Yes what?", John commanded.

"Yes General. I was always slow and I made excuses. I'm sorry".

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything General. For the way I treated you all those years ago, I was foolish and I tested your patience several times. I'm very appreciative of your services General Watson."

"You're not forgiven MH"

"I understand Sir. I just wanted to have the opportunity to apologise"

"Very well".

There was a short pause in conversation.

"General?".

"Yes MH?"

"May I speak to John? To John from your future brother in law, I mean no disrespect I know you're going to marry my brother sometime in the future - you are right?".

John looked up from his phone and was met with Sherlock's searching eyes. He bit his lip and broke out into a smile, "Yeah. Yeah I am" he replied to Mycroft but was looking at Sherlock who gave him a small smile.

"Go ahead Mycroft".

"Thank you, John. I want to apologise as Mycroft not MH. I'm sorry for the way I treated you during our time as work partners and I'm sorry for our first meeting - it was incredibly rude of me"

"Yeah kidnapping isn't the best way to meet someone".

"MH kidnapped John on their first meeting?", Lopez whispered to Sally and she nodded.

"Again I'm sorry. What I'm trying to say is that I hope we can have a good relationship despite past relegations. I honestly like you, John. I'm not saying this to suck up to you per se because I know you're no longer doing fieldwork besides with my brother whom I know is listening in on this conversation"

"Hello brother!", Sherlock said cheerily.

"Hello brother mine", Mycroft sighed.

"Carry on Mycroft", John said.

"I like you John, I always have. You're good for my brother you always have been. You're a great man John Watson more than you give yourself credit for and that statement I had in mind before I learned you were General Watson. I'm grateful for our companionship and brotherhood if you will. I consider you family despite the fact you havent married my brother yet, I've considered you family for quite some time now. I care an awful lot about you and I know I've said caring is a disadvantage but it isn't actually too bad. I care about you and I love you John. I truly do. However I understand if you want to keep our relationship professional now".

"Fuck", John let out and wiped his face.

"John?", Mycroft asked.

"I- you made me cry Mycroft", he chuckled.

"Oh I'm sorry general".

"John, please. Please call me John. Fuck of course yes we can put our work affairs behind us but that doesn't mean I've forgiven you though", he wiped his nose with a tissue that Sally passed to him and he gratefully smiled at her. "Mycroft I love you too and care about you. I'm grateful for our companionship and I think it'll be alright. Sorry I'm not good at talking about these things", he nervously chuckled. "It's alright John. I'm honoured to be your future brother in law but as I said we're family already aren't we?".

"Yeah Mycroft we are. We're family already. It'll be okay".

"Good. I'll leave you to it now. See you tomorrow for your debrief on the case?".

"Yeah of course. The debrief. Goodbye Mycroft".

"Goodbye John".

"Who knew Mycroft could be so sentimental?", Greg said."I know right? Bugger made me cry".

"I've never heard my brother so scared in my life, thank you John", Sherlock ferociously kissed his forehead. John chuckled and wiped his eyes."Okay let's get going", he said to the gang. "Lopez check the blog for my address, drop by when you can".

"I know where you live, you idiot. 221b Baker Street"."Yeah. 221b Baker Street", he smiled at him and left with his friends. 

Once they got back into the car there was a tense silence."Fuck okay I know you have questions so one at a time please", John said.The rest of the ride they spent by asking John questions about his military career whilst Sherlock squirmed in his seat wanting to be fucked by his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for John being a General. I have no idea why.


End file.
